ECHELON HOME
by sarahmarsmaxey
Summary: Echelon. Is a wonderful place of such beauty. With grasslands and woods opening up for miles. And in the middle is a massive castle like home. The Echelon home. It stands tall and haunts the eye for miles around. It seem to loom over the trees like a dark shadow. Jared owned the land rich in life which is a surprise to most since him being Lucifer and the would someone so evil wan


Echelon. Is a wonderful place of such beauty. With grasslands and woods opening up for miles. And in the middle is a massive castle like home. The Echelon home. It stands tall and haunts the eye for miles around. It seem to loom over the trees like a dark shadow.

Jared owned the land rich in life which is a surprise to most since him being Lucifer and the would someone so evil want something so pretty.

The trouble is everyone judged him, without really knowing him. And this was unfair. He loved his kids.. and family. But dislike for Angels and humans were in the high list of hate.

He hated Angels for they seem to think they were all mighty and above him, as for humans they believed everything was their right to control.

Lucifer was indeed God's son. And deserved to be treated as such. Just because he's view point was different he got thrown out like some naughty kid in class.

In the land of Echelon that people thought would be covered in Evil beasts and blackness of hell. Jared would laugh as Echelon was far from it...to a point. Of course the bridge to the castle was protected by 6 hell hounds. One was a big female called Karolina. She was the Alpha female of the pack.

If anyone dare invade the home would face her and the pack. These hell hounds were only seen by those in death or family members. Humans could not see them unless they were dammed.

Jared's home was grand and white inside. With cold red trimmings. Nothing flash but it was clean and large inside.  
The front door itself looked like a wall. With dark carvings of figures righting about over each other in a sexual manner.  
It was hell to be honest. A scene from the bible of what hell would look like if you went there.

The foyer was laced in grand paintings of family and countryside. A large fireplace that a party of 8 people could stand in was a lit. Two red seats in front of it so anyone waiting could warm up first. The stair case which seem to be one long row then to split up half way up to a landing to to to each top floor wing. Red carpet and white wood that was clean and dust free would lead anyone up to the many countless rooms upstairs.

The ground floor which held a very large kitchen, three living rooms, study, Jared's den and library. All rooms were set out with oak wood with more carvings of figures. The library was filled with books of old and the occult. With four computers for the kids when they needed to do homework or studies.

Jared's den was his private place, he locked it all the time and no one was allowed in there without his say so.  
The kitchen had to be massive for the many mouths it had to feed. A large walk in fridge freezer in the corner filled with all sorts of food and drink.

A door at the rear which lead to the cellar. Jared had it converted into a wine cellar as it was cool enough to keep many rare bottles there. Lock and key and only he was allowed in there.

The living rooms were filled with many seats and lush fittings. Massive tv on the wall and a whole wall of dvds behind the sofa. One room had games in it for the family to play computer games in. And the other had music in it with a stereo with many cds and music trimmings.

Just near the living room and front door stood another door which lead down to another part of the cellar. In there was the cells for when either the kids were naughty or Jared wanted to keep people for punishment or death. The floor was marble and the servants would come whenever the bell would be rung in each of the rooms. They had the back wing which was made very nice for them with all mod cons. As some staff would live on in the house in case needed 24/7.

Upstairs would be in three levels of bedrooms. Each child had their own room, And teenagers would be in the other wing of the house. As the noise from them would echo all over. Loud music and rows would be heard from each of their rooms. They all had bathrooms enjoining on to their rooms. Some of the older kids had moved out to their own home. As many had partners or married with children. But they did not live far as the Echelon Home was in the grounds of miles of land. So each family member would have their own home to live.

Jared's bedrooms would be on the top floor over looking all the grounds and was very private. Which was a good idea. There were rooms branching off from his landing to certain rooms called the Red room.. and the Black room. Quite fitting colours for him. Each room had a bathroom and balcony.

The gardens were kept in a tidy order from the gardeners who came to water and trim any plants or trees near the home. A maze in the back as well as a herb garden and Vegetable and fruit garden. As well as a orchard with Apples near the kitchen. An pond with a weeping willow close to the edge. And grassy banks which was covered in daisy's and buttercups. Jared would sit here just to think for peace and calming thoughts.

The grounds of the castle were protected by a high wall, with only two metal gates for cars to come in and out. The lawn in the of the home was lush and green. And the gravel drive-way leading to the massive garage which held the family cars and motorbikes. A heli-pad near to the clearing at the front only it hardly used.

Of course there is a jet plane and boat too which were at the Echelon Harbour and airport nearby.  
A few clubs to where family members owned and a gambling bar which one of his sisters own.

Most of his Brothers and sisters had their own places within the Echelon land.  
Even the Angels and so good side of the family lived on the north side of Echelon.  
Away from Jared's evil side on the east of course.

Echelon family were mostly supernatural beings and only a few human were in. Of course Jared was Lucifer or Satan depending where you came from.

And he had been around for a life time of Angels and God. He had many partners in his time, But only married a few.  
His first wife was Tanith, His soulmate he had looked for many thousands of years. They had a number of children together.

Zac being the first son in his line who was twins with Kaeley. Allaire was one of his oldest in spirit for she was Lilith. And Scarlett, Letty, Cara, Zac, Britlie and Katherine would take after their father in that they had bad attitudes and would be flirty and open in their sexual ways. Where Vasillisa, Elena, Neveah, Kaeley and Jenna takes after Tanith in their ways of being good in some certain ways.

Each with Reddish hair or blue eyes or both. They seem to have a mind of their own when it came to rules.  
They adopted many children along the way with Damon, Steward, Autumn, Jessica and Trinity. They were all treated the same and were loved as if they were their own children.

Now since the sudden Death of Tanith in a plane crash, He felt lost and alone. He could not bring himself to believe she had gone from his life. Must be some sort of revenge from the Angels he thought. He hated them more than ever. His kids Mourned their lost in different ways. Some could not believe their mum had gone for good.

The home was quiet and strange with out Taniths cheery voice singing in the hallways.

He then met Leslie who understood his pain. Since She lost some family in her world too. Together they became friends and became lovers. The kids seems to like her too. Kaeley was adopted by her a long time ago. And so it was easy for Leslie to join the family. Jared asked Leslie to move in and become his future partner and soon be wife.

He only found out that Leslie was carrying his child which made their bond close. The kids in some ways did not take to her right away. Where others adopted her as their 2nd mum. She was not going to be a replacement but something different and someone who will love the kids as her own.

As for the family Jared's side of Fallen Angels and such like were a mixture of different species in the supernatural world. Most were not ones to mess with as others seem polite until angered.

The other side of Jared's family were Dean's side. Michael to be given the rightful name. His side was Angels of the lord God himself. Nothing would give Dean pleasure than to drag Jared/Lucifer back to hell.

With many members in the family the Echelons were becoming a family that would not accept others having a go at them. They were close even if they rowed within the family. Jared was the leader of the family in the land of Echelon. Which was not on this human Earth as you know it to be. But on a different level and different plane of earth. Somewhere only the certain people could invade or be invited in. This is the Echelon Home. We are one. We are family.


End file.
